As Information Age has rapidly advanced, various functions may be provided to mobile terminals carried by users. For example, currently, mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing an image or video, playing music or a video file, receiving broadcasting, and the like.
As an example of such various functions, a remote controller function may be provided, allowing a user to use a mobile terminal carried along by himself or herself to remotely control an adjacent device, just like a remote controller. In this case, the mobile terminal may transmit a plurality of operation codes corresponding to a target device that the user wants to operate, to the target device, whereby a function desired by the user may be driven in the target device.
In order to execute such a function, however, the mobile terminal of the user should previously identify the target device. This is because, operations codes of devices are different according to types of the target devices or manufacturers. However, in actuality, it is difficult for a mobile terminal to include information regarding every device that a user wants to operate, and thus, although a user wants to control a specific device through a mobile terminal, if the specific device is not a device which has already been known by the user or if the specific device has not been manufactured by the same manufacturer as that of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may not be used as a remote controller although the mobile terminal has a remote controller function.